transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joana Lightlance
Joana Lightlance is a human Paladin of the Church of the Holy Light and Stormwind Army, she is the apprentice of the Paladin Tyresa Morgan, as well as serving as her second in command. Appearance Joana is a young woman in her mid twenties and has long golden white hair tied in a ponytail, with two strands of hair flowing down the sides of her face to frame it. Her face is without blemishes or marks and quite beautiful, although she often has a frown on her face, a serious aggressive one. While her deep blue eyes glare ahead at nothing. She wears solid armor of gold and sea blue, encasing her whole body and above it is a tabard for the city of Stormwind. Personality Joana is a serious and stern woman, often being very strict and harsh with those under her command and taking a very heavy handed approach when keeping command. Often keeping the soldiers under her charge on a tight leash and making sure that they followed their orders. But she has shown some concern for those under her command when placing them or leaving them in situations of danger, or when they are killed. But she can be quite annoyed when dealing with those who do not follow orders and those who she thinks are glory hogs, thinking she will have to save them later and often tries to dissuade them from joining a mission. But apart from that she rarely speaks unless spoken too and when it is needed. When speaking with those of rank she often is much more calm and level in her approach, often maintaining a more business-like approach when dealing with them. But at times she can speak on a much more familiar way with those she knows quite well, such as Tyresa, her mentor and officers she has worked with before. Often trusting them to be there when she needs them or when they need her. Outside of battle she does show to have a much more calm and kind side, such as when she visited Ichigo after the battle and gave him some words of advice after the incident in Dreadmaul Rock. Having seen his hesitation and feeling his despair when they were in proximity to one another. Plot Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Swordsman: Joana is a highly trained and experienced swordsman, able to fight toe to toe against larger and stronger foes such as orcs and ogres, killing them in single combat easily. Her skill relies on using quick and precise swipes that leave deep and painful wounds that debilitate her opponents before she moves in for the kill. Enhanced Durability: When facing off against the ogres Joana showed her strength by being able to resist most of their attacks and even holding her ground. Even when being pushed back by a particularly heavy blow on her shield she suffered no ill effects and continued fighting. This is due to her deep connection to the Light, which enhances her natural durability and resistance to damage and can actually shield her from harm. Enhanced Endurance: Joana is a hardy woman, after constant fight through the day an in hazardous environments she has shown almost no signs of fatigue or tiring. Able to continually fight throughout the day and in heavy armor. Enhanced Strength: Joana has shown to be very strong, able to resist the powerful blows of orcs and ogres with no visible signs of effort or strain. Even after killing the ogre she was able to pull her blade free from the torso of a deceased ogre, who fat and muscles are so thick that the same blade couldn't even cut deep into their flesh. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Despite wearing heavy armor and weighty armor Joana is a quick fighter, able to dodge and weave around her opponents easily. Ducking and dodging between and around axe swings from larger foes and immediately retaliate. Keen Intellect: Joana is also a very perceptive individual and quickly can think of a solution to a problem, be it in battle or in normal situations. She was able to determine exactly what Ichigo's dilemma in regards to killing and was able to narrow it down to him being afraid of failure. Showing that she is a highly perceptive individual and was able to determine Ichigo's issues by only knowing him for a few hours. * Tactician and Strategist: Joana has shown to be a skilled tactician in being able to determine the strengths and skills of those in her party. Also knowing the best methods of taking out opponents in groups or alone, she was able to wound a powerful Ogre Lord in single combat and suffered no wounds. Paladin Arts Joana is a powerful and strong Paladin, able to channel the Light into her attacks quite easily and use it almost purely for offensive purposes. Even though she has been a Paladin for nearly ten years she has continually trained and deepened her connection to the Light and use it to face those who are her enemies. Holy Light: Joana can call upon the power of the Light to fight against her foes, using it to burn, bludgeon or even shield herself from them. Her connection to the Light empowers her and her weapons, allowing for greater speed, and strength. * Holy Fire: Joana can summon up Holy fire to coat her weapons and her surroundings and burn her enemies. The light is so powerful that it can shatter Dark Iron with a single swing. * Divine Force: Using her powers she can release a force of Light that can push back an enemy. * Emphatic Senses: With her connection to the Holy Light Joana can sense the emotions in others, feeling their discomfort and pain. * Hammer of the Righteous: Joana can summon up a hammer of pure light and use it to stagger her enemies, the force of the strike is so powerful when striking that it can throw a full grown ogre off his feet and even be used to drive a sword clean through their body. * Holy Radiance: Joana can summon up a force of Light that can soothe and calm anyone around her, even using it on Ichigo to wipe away his negative emotions so he could reflect on his revelations. Trivia * Joana has appeared in all three stories written by Jimmyjamster728, she often has appeared as a very aggressive and angry individual. Some have commented on this as her being too aggressive as a Paladin. * Joana has a very negative opinion of the Horde and does not question fighting them when the time arises. External Links